Find the Truth of Yourself
Log Title: Find the Truth of Yourself Characters: Banshee, Cerebros, Chromia, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, Knightmare, Miasma, Spike Location: Valvolux Date: July 7, 2019 TP: Summary: Cerebros tries to figure out what to do with himself, while Deathsaurus contemplates his own situation and comes to a realization that displeases him. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 18:46:14 on Sunday, 7 July 2019.' Deathsaurus returns to Valvolux, looking a bit tired. He shakes his head. "Sorry everyone had to see that." he has a splatter of energon on his left shoulder he forgot to clean off. Cerebros emerges from his energon recharging station, somewhere within Valvolux. The place where he's been granted a temporary place to stay is the equivalent to a decent hotel. His dim optics are now glowing brightly. Cerebros looks around, feeling for the first time possibly since he was awakened - safe, and in control. Picking up his creator (or co-co creator's) lexicon, he looks around "Oh wow..." Having seen Cerebros safely to the public recharge building, Delusion has returned to patrolling the city, making sure she's seen out and about. Deathsaurus decides he better see if Valvolux is angry at him. Hes perfectly sure his minions arent kidnapping people after what he just got back from. "So where were we before all of this." he makes his way to a bench to have a think about things. < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Hallo < irc.dal.net> Evening. How are you? < irc.dal.net> Sehr gut, danke < irc.dal.net> Im in Valvolux after having to punish a follower of mine. I hate to do that but we cannot go kidnapping people. < irc.dal.net> You can't? < irc.dal.net> Vell... you say zat... sometimes I've found -in rare circumstances - it can be zer only option... < irc.dal.net> Of course not that isnt proper behavior. It is for certain people but Im not one. And thats another conversation. < irc.dal.net> Oh good. We have our quota sterotypical dominating Germans on the channel. I'm glad we've gotten that out of the way. < irc.dal.net> Im a german? < irc.dal.net> Nein, but... ahem... don't you, as zey say, /haff/ people for zat? < irc.dal.net> is that bad or good? < irc.dal.net> Nein, I am. < irc.dal.net> must be a good thing then. you're sane. < irc.dal.net> For some value thereof. < irc.dal.net> *nervous chuckle* < irc.dal.net> then I had to have a conversation with my second who is under the impression that we're Decepticons when we're not. < irc.dal.net> its been.. a busy few days. < irc.dal.net> Funny, I distinctly remember you saying you had no choice but to join them so.... yeah, you are. Spike spots Deathsaurus. He walks up to him, but right now, it is pretty evident that there's a 'line' that as an Autobot ally, he simply can't cross. It appears that he's currently not welcome. ' '< irc.dal.net> Vell... you are contracted... < irc.dal.net> He thinks its more then that. Deathsaurus looks to Spike. "What?" he says. "Its a public street and Im not going to corrupt your kid." Delusion is highly visible as she strolls through town, her high gloss paint job and distinctive slim build a rarity in the construction-focused town. She meanders through the market, checking in at various public buildings. < irc.dal.net> Eh... zat's not... my place to comment. < irc.dal.net> I prefer honesty to silence. Cerebros looks around - for the first time, he also seems to be in control - not part of some grand 'plan' where he's a forced participant. < irc.dal.net> Do you believe in the cause of peace through tyrrany? < irc.dal.net> It seems like you practice it quite vell in your own realm, mein freund... < irc.dal.net> Peace is an illusion. Spike looks up at Deathsaurus. "What would it take to get a human embassy here?" He adds "Not affiliated with the Autobots - I'm talking about the people of Earth?" < irc.dal.net> I am no Megatron. Do I act like Megatron? < irc.dal.net> Is the /idea/ of Pax Tyrannide worth it? < irc.dal.net> Pax..Tyrannide? < irc.dal.net> Peace through tyranny. Ist latin. Deathsaurus shrugs. "I don't know." he syas. "You should ask the Dominicons." < irc.dal.net> Ah. Sorry. its been a long day. Let me think on that a moment. Spike breathes out. "Fine..." < irc.dal.net> Peace through superior firepower. Those with the power to take what they desire and rule it, do so without regard to those beneath them. Delusion finds Cerebros still looking around and steers in his direction, still ambling. "Ah, up again. Feel better?" Spike says in a more pointed tone "WHERE can I find a Dominicon?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Im not a Valvoluxian. Its not my city." he says. "In mine Its..perhaps possible but I'd have to ask.." Deathsaurus comments "They are around." he is quiet for a moment as he thinks about something. GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. < irc.dal.net> I... see a lot of early Megatron's passion in you, herr Des. < irc.dal.net> Is that a bad or good thing? Cerebros seems far more at ease. "Yes...thank you!" He looks outside, contemplating a walk. < irc.dal.net> I am a believer in zer cause. It's a good sing, in mein eyes. < irc.dal.net> There are other contractors. Theres no way I belong to him already. < irc.dal.net> Belong to him? Nein. Off course not. I do not belong to him. Spike says coldly "Thanks..." He looks up at Deathsaurus "You know...you may have fooled Cerebros, but you DON'T fool me." < irc.dal.net> I have my honor. I respect my troops and my empire. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Fooled you with what?" he asks, his wings folding bakc. He looks almost afraid of something. < irc.dal.net> Megatron used to alzo, before... before zer var ground him down. Delusion tilts her head. "I hear the human, Spike," she comments. From inside the city, over all the people between here and there. "Feel free to look around- the market has many interesting things in it, if you just want to look. People buying and selling both raw goods and finished wares." < irc.dal.net> The war doesnt grind me. It makes me stronger. As long as what Im fighting for is true. < irc.dal.net> that is one thing I always disagreed with Megatron on. What a leader is and does. < irc.dal.net> At least... I remember him haffing zem. Sings are... cloudy at times. I don't remember much prior to ven I voke up near zer Junkers factory. Cerebros frowns "I can hear him too" - not letting on how much he can hear. He looks at Delusion and lowers his voice. "If...for some reason...the Autobots...'come' for me... and I don't want to go..." < irc.dal.net> A leader belongs to his troops as much as his troops belong to him. Or her. < irc.dal.net> I sink you are both right. < irc.dal.net> There are no made to orders in my troops. There are no conscripts. Every Destron is here becuase he or she wants to be. Spike frowns as he walks back to Dust Devil "This good-neighbor thing that you're pulling with Cerebros." Delusion nods to Cerebros. "You're too young to be a criminal yet, so there's no reason for us to force you to leave, even if they ask it." Deathsaurus pauses. "Why does everyone on this planet think I am another Megatron? Is that what you see when you see me?" < irc.dal.net> So, if you respect and honor your troops did you ark them what their choice in the matter of becoming a "contractor" for the Decepticons. or did you simply take unilateral action because your word is the only one that matters? Spike looks up at Deathsaurus, continuing to walk toward Dust Devil. "I was kidnapped and brought to you. You have abducted a boy who is now in your care, and now, you have taken Cerebros!" < irc.dal.net> I told them we were contracting with them and they trust me. We ddidnt have much of a choice... < irc.dal.net> That's not the same as no choice. < irc.dal.net> That's a load of slag. There is -always- a choice. < irc.dal.net> it was that or be destroyed. We were vastly outpowered. But yes. It was a unilateral action. Primus. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am what they think I am. < irc.dal.net> If I didn't, they'd be dead. Or under another would would lead them to death. Dust Devil is probably just staring ahead not able to deal with the issue at hand. It's probably a good thing he doesn't have a human privy to his thoughts right now. < irc.dal.net> You could have just left. Gone back to your home. Worked on your empire. < irc.dal.net> I didnt do what I did to see that happen. Cerebros may be protective of his human co-co-co creator, but that doesn't mean that he's not entirely above being influenced. He looks at Delusion and says "You and this city have been so kind already. I wish I could repay the favor. Perhaps I can do some needed work around here." < irc.dal.net> That wasnt an option either. < irc.dal.net> Do you really think he'd have let us go? < irc.dal.net> really? < irc.dal.net> Was there no-one else you could have treated with? < irc.dal.net> It was a face to face with the cannon incident. < irc.dal.net> I thought about it. I thought about saying no. But then I thought about what it would do to them. Spike walks toward Dust Devil. He realizes all that he's done to get Spike and Cerebros to Alpha Trion and Vector Sigma. Now, this. It's been awhile since Dusty has spoken to Spike. Spike looks up at Dust Devil. "Please...just say something." < irc.dal.net> I led them home. Back to this war. They trusted me and... < irc.dal.net> I have a lot to think about. Delusion spreads her hands. "There's lots to be done around here, and this city is famous for both mechanics and construction. If you don't like the idea of learning to fight, there are plenty of people here who would teach you how to build. I myself am both warrior and artist." < irc.dal.net> And so Megatron resorted to pulling his weapon on you instead of treating you as an equal. That doesn't sound like much of a leader to me; one that must rely on threats and destruction to purchase new allies. < irc.dal.net> Do they follow your cause for vengeance against Star Saber villingly? Deathsaurus is very quiet for a long long time. He stares straight ahead as Spike wanders off. "I didnt order him to bring you to me. Or Cerebros. He did that on his own violation and I think I understand why." Cerebros nods eagerly. "I...I would LOVE to learn how to build!" < irc.dal.net> they could have left at any time. They could leave now if they wanted to. I understand now though. < irc.dal.net> It sounds like zey loved your family unt zeir fellow troopers like you did. Do you still follow zat cause? Do you still seek to take zem avay, ven your role is done? Zen ja. You are... one ideal of zer true Decepticon. Peace, through tyrrany. < irc.dal.net> YOUR peace. Through YOUR Tyranny. < irc.dal.net> I understand now why Hellbat captured that human when I said I wanted to talk to him. Why he brought me the young Autobot. Dust Devil says, "Say what? How I even screwed this up? I endangered Valvolux, Cybertron, EVERYONE....and the ONE good thing I thought I managed....I screwed up that too." Delusion smiles. "Then let's head to the refinery. There's a number of crews there. It's functional, but not up to its full potential yet, so work there is constant. I'm sure we can find a crew boss that'd be willing to show the ropes to a new mech." She begins to stroll in that direction, leading the way. < irc.dal.net> I understand .....everything now. < irc.dal.net> And thought is always useful; as are outside perspectives. Perhaps you should seek some of those who aren't in the 'Decepticon Empire' and have a talk. < irc.dal.net> I dont think anyone should really ome near me for a few minutes. I should probably leave the neutral city Im in right now. I feel an anger building. < irc.dal.net> But... I am of course, biased. I am another ideal of zer Decepticon. Mein F?hrer, richtig oder falsch. < irc.dal.net> Probably best to seek out a punching bag,, then. < irc.dal.net> Leozack is right. We never were free. This was always /his/ design. Spike winces, feeling Cerebros' barriers fall - how he's quickly turning into an unaffiliated being instead of an Autobot. He looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head. "Dusty...you didn't screw ANYTHING up." He looks up at Dust Devil, pratically pleading. "I can get him back." Spike says calmly "If I get him back, do you promise not to hold this against him? He's just confused." Cerebros looks at Delusion. "I hate to ask this...everyone has already been so kind and welcoming to me..." Dust Devil says, "I thought...I thought I'd had a chance at a friend. Someone who didn't see me as that pain in the aft. Someone who wasn't a billion years older than me or cynical or whatever. Someone I could talk to and show them all the wonders that -I've- found despite the war. And that's gone too..." Deathsaurus is dead silent. He stands up "If you'll pardon me. I have.. to be someplace else. Anyplace." he seems rather angry about something. "I aaam, currently bad company. Maybe you're right, Mr. Witwicky. Maybe I am. Maybe I always have been what you think I am." whatever that means. He starts to stalk away. < irc.dal.net> You gain wisdom, child. Delusion mms, tilting her head at Cerebros. "Feel free to ask- asking costs nothing." Cerebros sighs and lowers his voice. "OK, but you can't tell ANYONE...promise?" Spike looks at Dust Devil and says seriously "That can still be him, Dusty." Delusion arches an optic ridge and holds up a finger. "I have a responsibility to protect this city- if I gain knowledge that will be needed to do so, I may tell it to others. But anything else, I will keep secret." Cerebros was about to tell the story of his 'link up' with Spike - and how they might go about remedying it, but given it MAY jeapordize the city, he nods. "You're right...it's not important." < irc.dal.net> Since the day of my creation. He let me think. He let me go into space. Build an empire. Then he came to collect me. Knowing I would be angry enough to follow him back to Cybertron. He knew I would go where Star Saber went. He let me have polyhex easily. He let me have control of the galactic fleet because...I always have. < irc.dal.net> Megatron is many things, but he's not stupid. < irc.dal.net> He planned this from the begining. < irc.dal.net> Weren't you built when he was on Earth? It's more likely Shockwave planned this from the beginning. < irc.dal.net> Quite possibly, or he just siezed on your deparation at the time. Spike steps away from Dust Devil and breathes out. He closes his eyes and thinks o o o ("Three hours, Cerebros...that's all I ask. Just give me three hours. If only to talk.") Deathsaurus pauses. "Im going to have to ask the locals if we can use the arena." who knows what hes planning. Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' may we have your permission to use your arena? A few of the.. my troops. Wish to test our skills.' Delusion nods to Cerebros. "I am willing to offer advice, if you need an older perspective. But a wise person watches their secrets carefully." Dust Devil is one to leave his mark in most places he's been. He slams his fist into a nearby wall before sliding down the wall and sitting there holding the now damaged appendage. He stares ahead and just sits quietly. (Radio) You transmit, "It is available for use. How many troops?" to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' less then a dozen, surely. Decepticons one and all.' < irc.dal.net> He played me well, I can say that. Dominicon Delusion says, "A number of Decepticons wish to use our arena. Assuming they're behaving themselves, it still might be prudent to keep watch on them." Spike sits down next to Dust Devil. He looks up and asks hopefully "Did that hurt?" < irc.dal.net> I suppose we are Decepticons now. Dust Devil says, "of course...it always hurts." < irc.dal.net> I dont even know if I should announce that. Everyone knew it but me. < irc.dal.net> That does not mean you must remain so. Dominicon Discretion says, "Really? Can they not go find somewhere else to brawl?" < irc.dal.net> Everyone knows it. My troops know it. My enemies expect it. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'm guessing our facilities are better than theirs." Dominicon Delusion says, "Anyway, it's the big chicken asking." < irc.dal.net> So, if you aren't anymore that would be unexpected. Dominicon Knightmare says, " If they follow the rules, then allow it... and most likely they have already broken their own arena. We will remain on guard nearby if it goes beyond what is allowed." (Radio) You transmit, "Perfectly acceptable. We'll likely come by to watch." to Deathsaurus. < irc.dal.net> I must do the only thing I can then. Lead the Decepticons the way I lead the Destrons. For better or worse, in my Lord's absence. Dominicon Discretion says, "Have fun with that. I'm going to enjoy my downtime." < irc.dal.net> Primus help us all. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'll watch them. It's free entertainment." Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' you are welcome to. I hope to one day live int he same peace with valvolux that the Autobots have.' Delusion sees Cerebros to a foreman where he can learn, then heads off to the arena to see what the Decepticons are up to. (Radio) You transmit, "If you can persuade the other Decepticon leaders to leave us alone, it's doable." to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus murmurs to himself as he heads to the arena. "The galaxy knows it. Everyone seems in on it but me. My friends know it my allies know it, my enemies know it. Spike even knows it. Now I know it. Now its time to prove it." Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' that may be difficult. I will speak to my lord. Of course the biggest person standing in my way is starscream. I think I can handle him.' (Radio) You transmit, "I bid you fair luck with Starscream." to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' im tempted to open it to anyone on cybertron who wants to come. a traditional gladitorial fight. like the old days.' (Radio) You transmit, "Heh. I'll watch for now. But we'll see." to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends you a radio transmission, ' do I have valvolux's permission to open it to a free for all since its your arena?' < irc.dal.net> and well. Since its expected of me to be a young Megatron...maybe I should start this off right. A chemical sprayer drone hums as it hovers around the arena, then whirrs louder as it comes down lower. The fan blades fold up as the cybertronian reconfigures into someone unknown. The purple and green femme wears a six tubed gas mask, and a pointy crest on her head. Greenish gas exhales from the gas mask as she stands in the arena, a slouch in her posture, as if exhausted. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I am Deathsaurus, Governor of Polyhex. I am hosting a gladitorial fight tonight. A free for all for glory, just like in the days of old. Any and all combatants are welcome to try to take me down tonight. Observers are welcome. All proceeds go to Valvolux who was considerate enough to host the fights. The fights shall start in (cybertronian equivilant) 20 minutes. All fans of the pits. Be there." < irc.dal.net> I am ready to embrace this. Let's do it. Miasma returns to her standard root form, hovering off of the ground. Banshee circles the arena in her altmode before snap-rolling inverted and beginning the Stuka's trademark dive. Her sirens barely crank up before she transforms, however. Using her propellor before it folds up, along with a few careful bursts of the Decepticon femme's trademark heel-jets, she gently touches down in the stands. Her three adjutants seem to just appear out of the crowd, placing down a fold-up table and chair, along with cobalt-lithium enercigs and a few cubes of rich, amber engex of a particularly good Tarn vintage. ' '"Danke sch?n." She says, putting one of the enercigs into a holder and lighting up before settling into her chair to watch. Deathsaurus looks around. "Theres no reward but glory tonight as this was a spur of a moment thing. However, I hope this will bring money in for the city hosting. ANd prove that I am prepared for everything I have promised." Delusion arrives and strolls directly to the gate to the sands, her accustomed place during the usual battles here. Dust Devil is sitting at the base of a wall just staring at stuff while nursing a probably busted hand. No fighting for him. Deathsaurus prepares for the fight, seeing if any decide to challenge him tonight. If not him personally, he'd enjoy watching others fight. "Well. we'll see who shows." < irc.dal.net> I forgot the themesong of the evening didnt I? I think this works https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg Chromia eventually shows up after Deathsaurus' broadcast, the Autobot Femme stopping briefly inside to scan over the arena and who is there already before she heads to seating near Delusion.. giving the Dominicon a nod in greeting before she settles down. Miasma just looks supremely disinterested with everything as she stands in the middle of the arena. There's people around her of course, but with her head down and listing to the side, she's more reminiscent of the legend of zombie cybertronians, than anything else. Another puff of green smoke hisses out of her mask. So far however, she hasn't announced any particular want to challenge anyone, but...she's in the ring, so that's enough right? Delusion takes out a datapad and decides to set the tone for tonight. She loads up music in the arena. https://youtu.be/Sk9RRnpFg24 Deathsaurus is also in the ring, as if accepting challengers. He sees Miasma "Only one? Hmm. Not much of a challenge but I can see about training the newcommers." he says. "What is it with me picking on the newly created today?" Delusion takes note. New Decepticon. She nods back to Chromia and turns her attention back to the ring, noting appearance and possible capabilities. Deathsaurus takes the hit but doesnt attack back "Not yet." He says. "But a good one." He says. "Are we ready? Is this all of us?" Banshee sighs, looking languidely at one of her gumbies. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn alleine sieht, kann ich Sprocket?" She says, stubbing out her enercig. "Nein, Generaloberst, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das k?nnen." He agrees. “Es w?re… unsportlich." he stands up from her little slot, downing her glass of engex in one go, before vaulting into the arena. After a few steps she transforms, rolling to a halt next to Miasma. Her pilot hologram pushes back the canopy and beckons Miasma over. You hear Banshee mutter to Miasma, "He's very hard, very strong. I am... fragile, but I hit hard and can disable him somevat. What are your strengths?" Deathsaurus is in the ring and addressing her. That's good enough. As Miasma floats forward, loose bits of scrap from the arena inadvertently are drawn to her. Metal shavings seem to just whip about her as she approaches Deathsaurus. With a low, rumbling groan, she finally speaks, "Chemical Testing Action...Twenty Three." With that she raises the long, slender nozzle she carries in her main hand, and fires a noxious, corrosive concoction at the Destron Commander. >> Miasma strikes Deathsaurus with Chemical Hose . << Chromia just sits quietly for now, arms crossed over her chest as she watches the going on's in the arena itself. Miasma does come to Banshee when she beckons, her eyes glimmiering a dim magenta, though one eye seems to have a more significant housing. She just stares at Banshee after the veteran Con talks to her. Miasma's head just seems to shudder a little as it droops a bit more. "F...iight...." That's about all Miasma has to say, apparently. Deathsaurus pauses. "Now, we are ready." he says. He launches himself at Miasma first, coming down with his fists at her. "Come on in, Banshee. The fighting is fine." he does seem to be holding back. >> Deathsaurus strikes Miasma with Punch. << Dominicon Knightmare says, "I will stay away to maintain the.. peace." Miasma gets sent reeling backwards by the Destron Commander's strike. She actually loses the aura of metal dust about her as she goes a considerable distance to the wall. Miasma floats back up to an upright position… (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'You think Springer is serious about any of this, or just trying to make waves?' Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emenates from the Decepticon. Dominicon Delusion says, "Understood. I'll let you know if they get rowdy." (Radio) You transmit, "I think he believes it when he says it, whatever it is. Whether he still believes it later..." to Discretion. Miasma raises her head, growling as the aura of metal, "Un...Called...For." With her free hand, she grips it tightly into a fist as all that debris around her just starts to lock in place about her. >> Miasma projects a forcefield over herself. << >> Miasma misses Deathsaurus with Continuing Poison . << Banshee chuckles and cranks her engine to full, slamming her canopy closed and holding herself on her brakes as her tail starts to rise. Just when it seems like she's about to pitch over there's a squeak as her brakes release - one of them sticking slightly - and she shoots forward like she's been shot from a gun, purple flames and black smoke belching from her exhaust pipe as she cranks her engine beyond its rated power. She's off the ground surprisingly quickly, and even as she begins to climb, her tailgunner hologram hunkers down behind his gun and opens up on Deathsaurus! Banshee leans forwards, her body changing shape. With the classic transformation cog sound, she becomes a Ju-87 Stuka, her engine coughing smoke as it fires into life. >> Banshee misses Deathsaurus with Tail Gun . << Deathsaurus is rather fast. He takes to the sky, rolling to the left to avoid Banshee's attack. "You both fight honorably. I will be proud to have you serving my side." with that he transforms into his giant space Kaiju mode. It makes his attacks probably more deadly, but slows him down a bit. He swipes a large, powerful claw at Banshee, trying to knock her out of the sky. >> Deathsaurus misses Banshee with Kick. << Delusion watches closely. Unlike Discretion, she's not interested in calling out play-by-play. Instead, she's analyzing the combat. Miasma 's green eye gleams as she leans forward, her body shifting to propel her forward, surrounded by the metal debris that swirls about her. The kaiju mode is tremendous. "Initiating strategic move: Strength Destruction..." The tanks on her back hiss as they generate a new chemical concoction. She flies up a little, at least out of stomping distance, as a trail of sickly gas lays in her wake. "Vaporators...signature weapon of Monsterbot Grotusque." >> Miasma misses Deathsaurus with Vaporator . << >> Miasma strikes Deathsaurus with Vaporator . << Banshee's gunner hologram shouts in German to the pilot hologram, and as that claw begins its swing, the Stuka rolls inverted, airbrakes deploying. The already-slow aircraft's speed drops to almost nothing in about half a second, causing the swip to go through the space where she should have been. ''' '''Gravity takes over, pulling her nose down as her engine cranks back up, the Stuka rolling a few times in response to the torque before her wings get lift back again and she pulls a tight, teardrop loop - settling Deathsaurus in her gunsights as two braces of R4M rockets fold out of subspace under each wing, before being loosed in the kaijubot's wake. >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with R4M Nerbelwerfer . << Chromia pulls out a small pad and starts entering something into it, the Femme quiet and otherwise unmoving for now. Deathsaurus transforms again, his motions almost liquid, as if he spends a lot of time learning to fight in the air. Of course hes used to fighitng in the depths of space, so he does have to compensate for gravity, which costs him a good shot to the side. He lets out a beastial growl, closing his bottom optics. His top two optics glow brightly as he indulges his more beastial side, trying to take down the german plane first. >> Deathsaurus misses Banshee with Kick. << Broadband 39.6 FM Decepticon Propaganda Network DJ Banshee sounds like she's under G-strain. "I haff duelled Spitfiren mein friend... and come out zer victor!" Miasma raises her head to Banshee. Despite the other Femme's earlier statement, she seemed to be dealing with Deathsaurus' attention just fine. She ran the numbers, estimating the tensile strength of the mech from that initial test punch. His strength was in the 100 h percentile. "Continuing Tactic: Strength Destruction." She generates more of the energon-destroying gas and sprays another thick cloud of it towards Deathsaurus. >> Miasma strikes Deathsaurus with Vaporator . << Banshee transforms and drop to the ground, making a hard (but stylish) three-point landing, the cogs on her neck already starting to spin as she stands triumphantly as she sings a pure note that's close to the sound Deathsaurus' armour made when hit by one of her R4M rockets. Her words are from Wagner, but they're not important as she begins to lay on more voices, each one making the Monstercon's armour vibrate harder, and more discordantly. Before long, as well as the sound of Banshee's voice, he's under assault from the noise of his own armour resonating in sympathy to it. And yet it's peculiarly focussed; it's merely discordant to anyone not in the direct 'line of fire' as Banshee steps up through the operatic gearbox, entering full Coloratura mode as all of the cogs on her neck begin to spin and there's a full six seperate voices, each singing a different resonant note of Deathsaurus' own armour as she builds to a crescendo - and then, for a split second it's a physical wall of pain and sound, visible as a distortion in the air. An then the assault is over, and Banshee begins to wind back down again, each voice faiding away in a surprisingly, almost hauntingly beautiful way, one at a time. With the classic sound of a transformation cog, Banshee's wings crank up in the middle and rotate onto her back as she rises, her engine cowling parting as her face folds out of the sump. She stands smoothly, looking around. >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with Operatic Barrage . << >> Deathsaurus temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Deathsaurus hears the song start up and tilts his head in curiousity. But then the song builds into a caphaphony of pain! He grabs the sides of his helmet, perhaps sensitive to sound attacks to begin with. He drops to one knee, completely overcome by the sheer pain of the voice. As long as she keeps that up, he is incapacitated, his wings moving around him as a protective sheild. Otherwise, he's at the mercy of the two femmes. Miasma keeps her keen gaze on Deathsaurus, as he's pushed onto the defense. "Analysis....Press." Her green eye rolls back inside her head, leaving both eyes magenta instead, as she goes back to her slump. She raises a hand, and at her command all of the Stuka's spent ammunition and whatever other scraps lay about are pulled to about Miasma. She closes her hand. In doing so all the metal is rended into spikes in one effortless motion. She holds up a single finger, then points forwards towards Deathsaurus, a ferrokinetic volley heads his way at supersonic speed. Miasma returns to her standard root form, hovering off of the ground. >> Miasma strikes Deathsaurus with Malleable Spikes . << Banshee takes a few seconds to recover from that, it seems. She pulls one of the 50kg bombs from her wing, then twists the tip, before... well, there's only so many ways you can throw a bomb-like object, so it looks a lot like an American Football pass as she launches it at the downed Kaiju. "I concur." she says. >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with 50kg Bomb . << Delusion leans on the wall that separates the stands from the sands, datapad still in hand as she watches. Deathsaurus snarls. "That. Is.. enough!" He shakes his head, trying to clear it. He moves his laser into his hand, upping the ante a bit. "Its been a fun workout but I think its time to end this." oh he must be starting to feel threatened. Hes upping his attacks. >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Laser . << Miasma stiffens up, her eye rolls around in her head as she has a brief seizure… ''' '''Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Red eye. A piercing shriek fills the air as chemicals hiss into steam. The shriek fills the air as Miasma's voice raises up to a piercing cry, "Must IMPROVISE proper ''' '''weaponry! Something new. DANGEROUS." Dials and valves on her back shift and twist as she spontaneously makes up new concepts on the spot. "Thermabaric Hydronade...YES combine it with...reactionary isotope THIRTY THREE!" She sprays the first chemical onto Deathsaurus without any problem. The second solution starts out aiming at the ground where it splattered. When the two chemicals collide, the reaction is utterly volatile. >> Miasma strikes Deathsaurus with Explosive Solution . << Dominicon Knightmare says, "Are they blowing up our Arena? That sounded rather destructive." Banshee takes the hit from the laser, which blasts through her wing and leaves a neat, if rather large, hole, spinning Banshee to the ground. She coughs a little and nods. "It is time to end zis?" her heels snap together for a brief moment in a salute, as she reaches into subspace and pulls out a rather large bomb - one with the trademark pointed nose of a shaped charge, even if it is painted like torpedo Ted. This one takes a bit more effort to heft; she has to hold it in both hands to throw. This bomb whistles as it launches through the air, and when it hits - whatever it hits - it seems to be a surprisingly muted explosion, considering the size of the blast. Until the smoke clears, revealing the neat, 1cm (2") wide, 90cm (3ft) long hole bored by the shaped charge's jet. It's either going to put that hole in the scenery... or in Deathy. >> Banshee misses Deathsaurus with Long Bomb . << Dominicon Delusion says, "They're using explosives on each other. The arena's still standing, though." Delusion eyes the crater left behind in the stands. Well, at least nobody was sitting there... Chromia scrolls through her datapad a bit, looking up at the battle on occasion before looking back to it, muttering lightly to herself as she takes a few notes and alters others, "Hmmm... field reports say the Deston Leader was a terror on the battlefield. Perhaps Springer was in error, this fight has been a bit lackluster in comparison to the reports was given. Megatron must of neutered his abilities when he tamed him.." Deathsaurus hears it. "Tamed me." he snarls a bit. "I've bene holding back." He says as the bomb hits him square in the chest, knocking him back. "But now. I think its time to change that." he takes his laser rifle and fires at Miasma. >> The forcefield protecting Miasma deflects Deathsaurus's Laser ! << Explosions detonate. It made sense, even to the newly forged Decepticon. Miasma, in her red haze sees Deathsaurus target her. Several pieces of the metal she was holding ferrokinetically, stack together before her. It catches the beam, slagging the metal into pieces, rendering it useless for the moment. Her head shakes again as her green eye returns to the forefront. " Armor penetrated. Tactic: Seek internal destruction." Her weapon shifts again, as a different nasty concoction sprays out in front of her, seeking to damage Deathsaurus' internal workings. Miasma folds up into a flatter form, four helicopter blades spring out the top of it as it takes flight. Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emenates from the Decepticon. >> Miasma critically strikes Deathsaurus with Bio Blaster ! << Banshee draws her pistol - about all she has charge for, without giving herself a moent to recharge - and then opens up on Deathsaurus. Unless he calls an end to it, she's going to keep on fighting. Her glass cannon nature be damned! >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with Dual Lugers . << Deathsaurus continues to fight as well, rolling out of the way of her pistols and returning fire with his own. "This will be one sided. Do you want to continue?" he asks Banshee. >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Laser . << Banshee laughs "You ask me to yield? Unt I thought ve vere friends." The shot knocks her down to one knee but she quickly stands, spreading her wings as those R4M rockets once again materialise in their slots. She's just as quick launching the as she was before, although this time they follow a much more ballistic arc, wreathing both combatants in smoke. ''' '''Banshee knows she's probably not going to win this. Her aim? Make it as close as she can. And you never know, she might even get lucky. >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with R4m Nerbelwerfer . << Deathsaurus chuckles. "So be it." he says a tone of respect in his voice as he takes another hit. This one hits home, causing something internally to spark. "I salute you, Banshee." with that , he opens his wings and unleashes a rocket from each side, firing them at Banshee! >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Rocket. << Delusion arches an optic ridge. Okay, that looks more like what she'd expect. Chromia glances at Delusion before back to the fight, "Still seems underwhelming a bit. But I assume he does not wish to hurt her too much. Odd for a Decepticon." Banshee takes the hit - and she takes it hard. She's smashed sprawling by the rocket blast, slamming into the side of the arena in a cloud of debris. She peels herself out of the wall and then gets straight back on the offensive, her wings staying spread as a fatter, wider rocket - again with that shaped-charge nose seen on the bigger bomb - forms under each one. It's only there for a bare second, however, before the charge is lit and sent straight at Deathsaurus. ''' '''Closer examination will show that she's barely managing to stay active; one more hit like that and she's out of it. >> Banshee misses Deathsaurus with Rocket. << Deathsaurus moves out of the way, his systems humming as he charges up some other new attack. "I repeat. Do you want to ..continue?" he says, lookig to her. Hes giving her chance after chance to surrender. Hes not living up to his young Megatron reputation at all it seems. Banshee spits energon from her lips. "You... insult me... Des." She says. "I did not surrender during zer battle of Spain! I did not surrender during zer battle of France! I did not surrender during zer Battle of Britain... nor against zer harsh, harsh weather and zer horrendous slaughter of zer eastern front. I did not surrender to SEVENTY YEARS of fuel starvation!" Fire enters her tone as she stands up straight. Even if she does have to use a hand to force her back to straighten up properly. ' '"UNT I VILL NOT SURRENDER NOW!" This last line is delivered as a scream, pure rage and anger and indignation at the merest suggestion that she - a survivor of the Fall of the False Reich, would consider surrendering. >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with Banshee Scream . << Deathsaurus is struck again "Your zeal honors me, Banshee-sama." He says, bowing his head. "I will let you choose.." he grabs his helmet atthat scream again, something starting to spark. He is slowing down visibly at this part. "How you wish to go down." with that, he takes that laser again, firing it at Bansheet. >> Deathsaurus misses Banshee with Laser . << Chromia tilts her head, and asks Delusion, "Is seventy years suppose to be a long strech of time?" She does not add in that sounds like a long string of losses as well.. and makes a note to look up this Reich person. Delusion shrugs. "Time is relative. It all depends on how much pain you're in." Banshee spits a little more energon, having to lean on a wing; that scream seems to have taken something out of her. She almost drops to one knee, before gathering up her strength and bringing both of her lugers up. She begins to advance on Deathsaurus now, leaning aside almost casually to avoid that laser blast. She looks at the spot it makes on the wall, before her expression changes. "Fighting!" She says, almost joyously. This is the moment when civilisation and rules go out of the window. It is the moment when the universe taps you on the shoulder and whispers 'Now is the time, do or die! Give everything you have in one last roll of the dice, in one last-' "Hurrah!" She rasps, harshly, spitting out a few components of her vocal system, before opening fire, still striding defiantly towards Deathsaurus. >> Banshee misses Deathsaurus with Dual Lugers . << Deathsaurus chuckles. "whatever it takes." he says, moving out of the way. "Do you feel it, Banshee?" he asks, his own systems sparking badly. "Your systems freezing up, the pain, the idea that youa re near death your true, primal self. That is intoxicating. Very few people can bring me to it. This has been an incredible experience." he brings back a right hook towards Banshee, trying to bring her down! >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Punch. << Banshee nods, unable to defend herself from this one. It's a hard hit, and it knocks her back, but... strangely, it doesn't bring her down. She spits out a few dental plates as she's slammed to the ground... only to bounce back up again, attempting to double-foot kick Deathsaurus in the chest in the process. "I feel it. It is nothing... compared to the long years I spent in the Vault." >> Banshee misses Deathsaurus with Slam. << Chromia considers that then nods in agreement, "There is truth in that." Deathsaurus rolls out of the way again, this time bringing up his foot in a smooth, roundhouse kick. "Its good to have comparisons." he says. "I have so many good fighters now." He says. "this will make the difference in our war." >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Roundhouse. << Banshee takes yet another hit, slammed down to the floor once again. She growls, pulling her own wing open and tugging free one of the the 27mm autocannons she retrofitted herself with. Still on the ground, she brings the long gun up and opens fire on Deathsaurus, attempting to push herself away with her feet and gain some distance! >> Banshee strikes Deathsaurus with Bk-27 . << Deathsaurus takes another hit, still going at it himself somehow. He transforms, something visibly sparking as he does so. His optics- all four of them - glow a bright crimson as he lets his more beastial nature take over. This is really a fight to the finish it seems. When he does so, he unleashes a searing fire from his beak at Banshee, trying to burn her to the ground. >> Deathsaurus strikes Banshee with Flame Breath . << Banshee is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Log session ending at 23:06:58 on Sunday, 7 July 2019.